School Drabbles
by SparkTen
Summary: <html><head></head>Random drabbles about Hetalia written in school. Parking- Part II: In which Austria loses a bet and Prussia is chased by an armed Swiss.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people of the internet =D Lol, I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other story, but Spain and Romano are harder to write than I thought, Throw in the fact that I don't curse and it becomes 10x harder Dx Well, anyways, I decide to create this thingy to post all my drabbles from school. Since I'm too lazy to do anything but dialogue in school, that's all you'll see here. Well, enough of my rambling~_

_DISCLAIMER- I wish I owned Hetalia, but alas I do not. Sad right? Nope, not really. If I did own it, than it'd be one messed up. . . thing xD_

_Title- Parking (How original /sarcasm)_

_Rating- K_

_Characters- Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Prussia, Police dude. Mentions of Austria and Hungary_

_Pairings- Slight AusHun? XD_

_Warnings- None really, but lots of grammar mistakes and random sprouts of fail!German. Oh, and tons of OOC-ness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARKING<strong>_

"Can't we just park in the parking garage, _Bruder_?"

"No! I'm not paying $20 some dollars for parking just because China decided to raise his prices!"

". . . But we've been driving around this same block for about half a hour already. . ."

"Kesesese~ You're just as cheap as th- Hey! Is that the pansy out there?"

"Uh, Mr. Prussia, why are you here again?"

"CAUSE I'M AWESOME! And not just because the frying pan demon kicked me out of the car for "harassing" the pansy. . ."

"Whatever, but if you break _anything_ in, around, or near this car that'll cost me _any_ extra money, I'll shoot you till not even your brother will be able to recognize you."

"Kesesese~ I'd never bre- Oops. HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE GUN? IT WAS AN _ACCIDENT_!"

"_Bruder!_ Look! There's an empty spot in between those two cars over there!"

"Phew, thanks Liech- whatever your name is."

"_Bitte Preussen_,"

"Hey, what's with that cop car coming towards us?"

"I don't know, what's happening _Bruder_?"

"I don't know either, let's see what he wants."

"Um, excuse me sir, but you're not allowed to park here unless you're a senior citizen."

"_WHAT?_ You're telling me that I can't park here even though I've been around for _hundreds_ of years?"

"Uh, yes. . .?"

"Go die in a ditch."

* * *

><p><em>AN- Lol, I fail~ But I couldn't resist writing this after seeing my cousin trying to find a free parking spot in China Town ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lol, this is short and has no real plot, but oh well~_

_Title- Parking  
><em>

_Rating- K_

_Characters- Austria, Hungary, Prussia- Cameos of Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and police dude from last chapter~_

_Pairings- AusHun if you squint and look under a magnifying glass_

_Warnings- None, just horrible grammar and OOC-ness_

_DISCLAIMER- I wish I owned Hetalia. If I did. . . I don't really know what I would do if I owned it. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>PARKING- PART II<strong>_  
><em>

"Dear? Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course. America told me that the restaurant is next to a small bakery on Locust Street."

"Um. . . Didn't we past a bakery about ten minu- Is that Prussia?"

"I believe it is."

"What's he doing with Switzerland and Liechtenstein?"

"I think he sneaked into their car after you kicked him out of ours. I remember hearing some gun shots before."

"Oh. Well anyways, didn't we pass a small bakery about ten mi- Hey! Look over there, honey! It looks like Switzerland's talking with a cop!"

. . .

"Austria? Where did you go? Oh, there you are! Why are you inside this bookstore?"

"The books are lying."

". . . Uh, what are you talking about?"

"This book says that Beethoven was German."

"He was German."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was. Mozart was Austrian, Beethoven was German."

". . ."

"Heh, let's go look for the others, 'kay?"

". . .I owe Germany $20 now. . ."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just a little bet between me and the ungrateful brat."

"Dear, I know we raised Holy Roman Empire, but Germany doesn't know that he's him, now does he?"

"I guess not. . ."

"Now come on, we don't wa- HEY LOOK! I THINK THAT'S SWITZERLAND IS CHASING PRUSSIA WITH HIS RIFLE!"

. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yes, I believe the HRE=Germany theory ._. Review please?_


End file.
